parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ring-Tailed Lemur
Impossible to confuse with any other lemur species, the ring-tailed lemur (Lemur catta) is a distinctive primate with a long, bushy, black-and-white ringed tail. A medium-sized lemur, it is the most terrestrial of Madagascar’s primates. The ring-tailed lemur’s dense fur is greyish-brown on the back and grey on the rump and limbs. The underparts are cream to off-white, and the neck and crown are dark grey. The ring-tailed lemur has a white face with large, dark triangular patches around the eyes, a dark snout, and large, white, well-furred ears. Dark black skin is visible on the ring-tailed lemur’s nose, eyelids, lips and feet. This species’ distinctive tail is longer than the head and body, and is tipped with black. Male and female ring-tailed lemurs are similar in appearance and body size. The only species in its genus, the ring-tailed lemur receives its genus name, Lemur, from the Latin for ‘ghost’ or ‘spirit’, and its species name catta in reference to its cat-like form. Male ring-tailed lemurs compete for females via ‘stink fights’, smearing scent on their tails and wafting the smell towards their opponent. Roles * It played Doorknob in Adeleine in Wonderland * It played Sir Handel in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Ring-tailed lemur.jpg ring-tailed-lemur.jpg Ring_tailed_Lemur_LG.jpg RingtailedLemur.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1350.jpg|Tarzan (1999) Fantasia 2000 Lemurs.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-5803.jpg|Madagascar (2005) Ring_Tail.png Go Diego Go Ring Tailed Lemur.png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) Phineas and Ferb Lemur.png Simpsons Lemur.png Ring-Tailed_Lemur (Blue Fang).jpg Lemuronaj.png madagascar.jpg JEL Lemur.png IMG 5846.PNG IMG 5709.PNG IMG_3691(1).PNG IMG 0702.PNG ring-tailed-lemur-kemono-friends.jpg Superbook Lemurs.png Wild About Saftey with Timon and Pumbaa Lemurs.png See Also * Red Ruffed Lemur * Black and White Ruffed Lemur * Crowned Lemur * Greater Bamboo Lemur * Collared Brown Lemur * Common Brown Lemur * Red-Fronted Lemur * Black Lemur * Eastern Lesser Bamboo Lemur * Sambirano Lesser Bamboo Lemur * Sanford's Brown Lemur * White-Collared Lemur * White-Fronted Lemur * Blue-Eyed Black Lemur * Red-Bellied Lemur * Mongoose Lemur * Alaotran Gentle Lemur Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Primates Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Lemurs Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:The Pirates: An Adventure with Scientist Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:P. King Duckling Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Edinburgh Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Lake Superior Zoo Animals Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Henry Vilas Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife World Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Hattiesburg Zoo Animals Category:Greenville Zoo Animals Category:Capital of Texas Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Melbourne Zoo Animals Category:Exmoor Zoo Animals Category:Arkansas Alligator Farm and Petting Zoo Animals